Impossible Things
by saran
Summary: [Slash] Will Turner and Jack Sparrow question just how deep their feelings run for each other. To what lengths will the lovers go to be together?
1. I Loved you, so What?

Title: I Loved You, so What?

Author: Saran

Disclaimer: Copyrights for the movie Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.

Author's Notes: Jack is a terribly complex character to write. Kudos to any author who can master his character. First fic I have wrote in about three years, so be nice. Actually, be constructive, I don't mind criticism.

Song used: School Night by Ani Difranco (I recommend listening to it before reading. It will add so much more to the mood, if you have never heard the song before)

Paring: Jack and Will

Rating: R

His ship was the only thing he would ever truly love, or so he kept telling himself.

Jack ran his hand across the curved wood of the Black Pearl's wheel. Numerous rings and bracelets clanked against the wood, as he watched his dirt clad hand learn every detail of the wheel. It had taken years of work to smooth out the wood on it. Not in any conventional sense, mind. Pirates do not have time for such trivial things as sanding wood, when they are on a constant suicide mission. Every inch of this freedom had been earned. Freedom- being the ship, and earned- being more attempts at acquiring it than he cared to drink to. Maybe that was a lie, if it was the right kind of drink, with the right kind of lass on his knee, he would tell his tales until his throat was dry.

Which reminded him that he was not drunk enough, yet, and took an inhuman amount of rum into his mouth at once. His stomach growled in protest, which he could not figure out why. Was it not perfectly ordinary to drink rum every night for a week? He was thankful that at least he was sloshed enough not to answer his own question.

The truth he decided is that, in fact, he did not miss him, and he was drinking for no reason at all. He is a pirate, and drinking is what pirates do.

Jack Sparrow started to swagger away from the wheel of the ship. He was sure that it was the Black Pearl making him rock back and forth more than usual, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. Walking not more than a few steps, he tripped over his own boots that had seen more than their fair share of the ground. 

The Captain made a noise that sounded like a mix of a seagull cawing, and a bull snorting. Finding his current situation somewhat of a nuisance, if slightly hilarious, he made an attempt to sit up. Blackness leapt up before his eyes, with a likeness to the swarms of locusts he had seen near a village when he was lying low after being accused of posing as a member of the English clergy. Nasty business, that. He fell back down, and his face was bombarded with any number of beads, and dreads. A low thunk told him that the bone in his hair had collided with his head, but since he didn't feel it, it mustn't have hit him hard. His head swam with dizziness, and the bugs were just starting to clear away.

It took him a minute to remember that there were no bugs, and in fact, they were only a memory. He had forsaken memories tonight, though. He would have no part of that. Bittersweet, and terrible, he thought. And before he could help himself, the memories all came flooding into his mind, just as the discombobulate break in his emotions hit him.

She went over to his apartment,

Clutching her decision,

And he said, did you come here to tell me goodbye?

So she built a skyscraper of procrastination

And then she leaned out the twenty-fifth floor window of her reply,

And she felt like an actress,

Just reading her lines,

When she finally said

Yes. it's really goodbye this time,

And far below was the blacktop 

And the tiny toy cars,

And it all fell so fast, 

And it all fell so far,

_Will was by his side, as they surveyed the surrounding water for any sign of the terribly elusive Black Pearl. That ship had been out of his reach for too long, and he intended to claim it, and if that coincided with a promise to look after William Turner's boy then that was fine with him. _

_ Jack glanced sideways at Will, and smiled, showing as many white teeth as gold ones. There was something unmistakable about the boy. Naivety. The kid was the splitting image of his father, except for the innocent, determination that permanently marred his face._

_ "What is so amusing, pirate?" Will spat the words at him, making every word seem a swear, not that he minded. The contrast of anger with his innocent face was quite ridiculous._

_ With a look of mock indignation, he leaned towards him slightly and innocently stated "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, mate." Jack lifted his arm in an attempted shrug._

_ "You listen here, I don't want any of your tomfoolery. We are going to save Ms. Swan, and I will not have you grinning like a buccaneer."_

_ "My apologies," Jack left just a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and didn't bother hiding any from his eyes. His eyes squinted as he talked, and he cocked his head slightly, "And I solemnly swear that there will be no tomfoolery while we are on this ship together." His words had picked up speed as they left his mouth, and by the end he had to stop himself from taking a deep breath. His hand lifted as he was talking, as with a life of its own, as it often did, and his fingers stretched, as if yawning, and then curled into a loose fist._

_ Will just stared at him, mouth hanging slightly._

And she said: 

You are a miracle but that is not all

You are also a stiff drink and I am on call,

You are a party and I am a school night,

And I'm looking for my door key

But you are my porch light,

And you'll never know, dear 

Just how much I loved you, 

You'll probably think this was 

Just my big excuse, 

But I stand committed

To a love that came before you

And the fact that I adore you, 

Is but one of my truths, 

Jack Sparrow met the memory head on, with a swig of rum. In the bottle, large bubbles shot up towards the bottom of the upturned bottle. Once again, his stomach protested, and once again, Sparrow ignored it. 

Jack loved the night. The night far surpassed the day, in every aspect. Pilfering was far easier, and women seemed far looser at night. Despite himself, he barked a noise that could have passed for a laugh. It was not a laugh.

Will.

The stars enclosed around him, devouring his view. Slight tendrils of smokey clouds drifted closer to the ocean than the heavens. Somewhere in his head he thought about fog in the morning. 

Sparrow felt a slight pounding start in the back of his head. His hand attempted to find his temple, but with several failed attempts to cup his head, one poking him in the eye, and with the other try, his hand kept moving right past his head, he dragged himself towards the side of his ship. 

He felt his once white shirt becoming more soiled, and getting considerably more tattered as he half crawled and half slithered towards the edge of the Black Pearl. His hair dragged, and sometimes became snagged on splintered pieces of the deck, but Jack was not bothered. His hair had collected its fair share of alien objects, and a couple more would not make matters worse.

Finding his destination, he reached up, and with considerable satisfaction, pulled himself into a sitting position.

Will.

His drunken smile faded, and he felt a surge of fire raise up into his throat.

"Stewped bystard," Jack waved his finger into the crisp night sky, brandishing his rum bottle violently, having no idea that his words were slurred beyond comprehension of the normal human ear. He looked defiantly towards the heavens, daring the stars to laugh at him.

The fire in his throat became an explosion of anger. His body moved without thought involved, and he let out a wordless cry as he brought his arm, still desperately grasping the three-quarters empty bottle, down hard onto the worn, wooden deck. 

What of the mother

Whose house is in flames,

And both of her children

Are in their beds crying,

And she loves them both

With the whole of her heart

But she knows she can only

Carry one at a time? 

She's choking on the smoke

Of unthinkable choices,

She is haunted by the voices

Of so many desires,

She's bent over from the business

Of begging forgiveness, 

While frantically running around

Putting out fires, 

_Jack wrapped his sun-kissed arms around the younger man from behind. The Captain felt a tinge of satisfaction as Will's breath caught. He smiled his usual, slightly crooked smile, and stood for a moment, swaying in sync with the ocean and Will. _

_ Sparrow made sure that his face was nuzzled close enough to Will's ear that the man could feel his breath on it. Small noises escaped the younger man's mouth, despite, Jack imagined, protests from his brain. He brought his lips down onto Will's neck, and kissed it softly, once, and waited for the inevitable protest. And it never came. Taking that as a pleasant sign, he began to harden the kisses on Will's neck. Occasionally stopping to suck, or bite. _

_ A small groan parted the light brown haired man's lips. Jack's lip's started to migrate toward Will's ear. Both men breathing heavily, his tongue flicked behind the ear, and he felt the body in front of him squirm, and shudder slightly._

_ Jack's grip around the body was a little tight, he just realized, so he slackened the hold slightly. He was a bit startled, and more than a bit delighted when the body whirled around to meet Jack's mouth as he was about to lavish the ear with attention. Holding back a grin, the Captain's mouth quickly became in sync with the younger man's mouth. Jack lifted his hand, usually quite clumsily, but at the moment, gracefully, and smoothly towards Will's face, and cupped it. Jack opened his mouth wider, in an attempt to deepen the kiss, and felt his companion's tongue tentatively creep into his mouth. _

_ The pirate's jewelry-clad hand left its resting place on Will's face, and roughly slide around to the back of his neck, and pressed hard, as if seeking to press Will into his body._

_ With abruptness, Will broke off the kiss, panting. His brow was furrowed, and his lips were slightly parted. Jack cocked his head, and pretended to study his face, in the most careless of fashions. _

_ A silent panic shot through him. It was an unusual feeling. One he had not felt before. His previous sexual encounters had all been in jest, and were always like a game, or a riddle that he enjoyed solving. But this... This was different, and he could feel it._

_ "Why are you doing this?" Jack heard Will whisper._

_ Good question, he thought before he could stop himself._

_ All in good fun, savvy? That was what he wanted to say, and grin his best grin. But he could not even manipulate himself tonight. The seconds dragged on and Will's eyes bore deep into Jack._

_ Jack did the only thing he could do. He kissed Will, sending them both flying onto the pirate's bed._

But then what kind of scale

Compares the weight of two beauties,

The gravity of duties,

Or the ground speed of joy?

Tell me what kind of gauge

Can quantify elation?

What kind of equation

Could I possibly employ?

And you'll never know, dear

Just how much I loved you,

You probably think this was

Just my big excuse,

But I stand committed

To a love that came before you,

And the fact that I adore you 

Is just one of my truths,

The anger had subsided slightly, and he felt his head fall back, limply onto the side of his ship. Jack's face screwed up in thoughts of anything but Will. The intensity of thinking of everything at once was met pain for pain with his growing headache. Instinctively, his layered-in-dirt hand shot up towards his equally dirty face, finding his temple in a triumphant first try, that was not celebrated. 

Black, sticky, liquid ran down his hand and onto his face. At first glance it looked just like muck, or who knows what, but with his blurred vision he just was not sure.

A swirl of white cloud encompassed the Black Pearl, and was gone as quickly as it was upon it. The moon shone proudly once again.

The initial silvery light of the moon touched his hand, and Jack realized it was, with little shock or care, blood. He made to turn to look at the smashed bottle, and felt his head fall, lollying in the general area of the glass next to his tattered clothed body.

He mumbled something drunkenly that didn't even make sense to his ears, and felt his eyes close.

Will.

So I'm going home 

To please the one I so love pleasing, 

And I don't expect 

He'll have much sympathy for my grieving,

But I guess that this is the price 

That we pay for the privilege 

Of living for even a day 

In a world with so many things 

Worth believing in,

_The sun beat down above them, and the three bodies felt none of it. Below deck, in the musky smelling jail, Jack waved away Elizabeth's and Will's concern for himself._

_ "Believe me, love. If I had a lass for every time I was supposed to be hung, I could open up my own brothel, savvy?" He surveyed them from behind bars, and swayed, and bobbed as usual as he talked to them. It was always easier to comfort someone else, than to be comforted, he decided. It made things quite a lot easier._

_ Elizabeth looked at him with quite a lot of worry. "Oh, but Mr. Sparrow, I mustn't let this happen. All of this is my fault, and I guess I feel-"_

_ "Most terribly, and defiantly that it is your fault that you have caused me most certain death?" His arms waved dramatically, and he leaned towards her. "Lass, don't you think that I have gotten out of worse things than this?" He waved a finger towards her, and grinned a smile specked with gold._

_ "I-I..." With a look of security, and comfort that Jack could not quite match today, she continued, "I suppose you are correct."_

_ "Now there's the spirit. Of course I am correct," He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."_

_ "Jack.." It was the first time Will had spoken for the entirety of the conversation, and the first time Jack had looked at him during it, too. _

_ Jack turned on one heel to Will to some degree more quickly than he intended to. "Yes, mate?" He met this lover's eyes as best as he could._

_ Somewhat taken aback by Jack's attempted enthusiastic approach, Will mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a goodbye. Will's eyes dropped to his feet, and so did Jack's heart._

_ Masking any sort of unpleasant emotion he was feeling was more difficult than previously thought. Seeing Will in front of him was like having his heart pumped with pure bliss through one artery, and through the other one, he was bleeding to death._

_ His heart pumped loudly in his chest. And all he could think was: I love you._

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

Jack, now on his side, unable to move, which he was sure had nothing to do with the rum, just laid still. 

He felt numb, and was sick of it.

Being without Will was like having the Black Pearl taken from him, again.

No, he thought to himself, with as much ferociousness as he could muster. The Black Pearl was everything. It was freedom, and that was all he needed.

And you'll never know, dear 

Just how much I loved you, 

You'll probably think this was 

Just my big excuse, 

But I stand committed

To a love that came before you,

And the fact that I adore you 

Is but one of my truths. 

Jack watched his ship sway gently on the water. For the first time he could remember, he was afraid.


	2. Gauged Elation

Title: Gauged Elation

Author: This chapter was written by j.bryan. Saran and I are working on this story together, alternating POV. I get Will and she does Jack.

Disclaimer: Copyrights for the movie Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.

Author's Notes: This is the first fic I've written in five years so be gentle. 

Song Used: School Night by Ani DiFranco. It's the same song used in the first chapter of this fic. We just decided it worked for both of their POV's.

Pairing: Barbosa/Governor Swann. Eww gross just kidding. Jack/Will

Rating: ARRRRR

  
  


Elizabeth was the only thing he would ever truly love, or so he kept telling himself.

  


Sitting on a rickety old chair in the workshop, that he inherited from Mr. Brown, Will Turner stared at the half empty bottle in his hand. He had never been much of a drinker before. His fiancé, Elizabeth, was quite morally against it for some reason. For the past few days, though, the only place he could find solace was at the bottom of the old rum stash he found hidden in the workshop.

  


Elizabeth.

  


His mind wanted to think of her. It kept trying to see the way her nose crinkles when she laughs but he had less and less control as the night progressed over what his mind really thought of.

  


His eyes were pulled by some invisible hand towards the empty anvil by the fire. He could almost see the hat resting there.

  


she went over to his apartment  
clutching her decision  
and he said, did you come here to tell me goodbye?  
so she built a skyscraper of procrastination  
and then she leaned out the twenty-fifth floor window   
of her reply  
and she felt like an actress  
just reading her lines  
when she finally said  
yes. it's really goodbye this time  
and far below was the blacktop  
and the tiny toy cars  
and it all fell so fast   
and it all fell so far

_ Will __stared at the old hat hanging on the wall next to Jack's effects. He had to concentrate on anything, anything but the man behind bars in front of him. Captain Jack Sparrow was rambling on about being hanged or brothels or something to Elizabeth. It was all kind of a blur to Will._

  


_ Elizabeth was standing next to him complaining about the poor luck Jack had stumbled upon. He could see the tails of the officers uniform they'd slapped on Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye, refusing to look her in the eye as well._

  


_ Holding the sails of the Interceptor during a storm, that was easy. Fighting three immortal pirates in a cave filled with treasure, that was easy. This, this had to be one of the most difficult things he'd ever done._

  


_ He searched his mind trying to think of the appropriate words that are supposed to be said at a moment like this. The protocol seemed far too far away to even grasp. There was a time when saying the proper thing had come natural to Will, growing up as a humble blacksmith, but now the proper words escaped him._

  


_ "Jack..." His voice didn't seem his own. It seemed far away and too deep to be anything that belonged to Will. The word that had managed to escape his lips surprised him._

  


_ "Yes, mate?" Jack's response was to be expected. Sarcastic and dry till the end, Will thought to himself, marveling at Jack's self control._

  


_ Will's mind had thought to say 'Jack' but it failed to think up what would come next. At a complete loss for words Will stared at his shoes and mumbled a half-hearted goodbye._

  


_ Elizabeth gave Jack a reassuring smile and turned to head back up to the deck. Will saw this as a chance to run away from the pain in his stomach. Without even looking the pirate in the eye he turned and walked up the stairs, perhaps a bit faster then he initially intended._

  


and she said:  
you are a miracle but that is not all  
you are also a stiff drink and i am on call  
you are a party and i am a school night  
and i'm lookin' for my door key   
but you are my porch light  


  


Will stopped himself just before he threw the bottle of rum at the locked door. Realizing it was still half full he decided to keep it rather then waste it in a moment of heated anger. The urge to chuck the bottle was still present in his mind so he took a swig that was slightly more generous then his previous ones.

  


The rum slid it's way down his throat burning the back of his throat. His stomach growled at him in protest for poisoning it once more with an intoxicating liquid but Will ignored it.

  


Jack.

  


Any thought that didn't have to do with Captain Jack was banished from his already groggy mind. The way he half-smiled when a plan was brewing in his mind, the way he swaggered everywhere he went.

  


and you'll never know, dear  
just how much i loved you  
you'll probably think this was  
just my big excuse  
but i stand committed  
to a love that came before you  
and the fact that i adore you  
is but one of my truths

_ Night in Tortuga wasn't the same as night in Port Royal. Night in Tortuga was busy and crowded. There were people everywhere drinking and singing loudly. Wenches wore dresses with a __more revealing neckline then Will was accustomed to. But it wasn't the wenches that Will's sight was occupied with. Everything in the crowded tavern was a blur, everything except for a lone pirate sitting in a dark corner staring off into the distance with a drink in his hand. The bad lighting in the tavern made it hard to distinguish the tell-tale double braided goatee and decorated dreadlocks that were synonymous with Captain Jack Sparrow but Will knew they were there._

  


_ This was the second time Will had set foot in this bar. The first time was with Jack as well. This was the same tavern that Will and Jack had gone to, to find a crew on their hunt for the Black Pearl and Miss Swann. The bar looked the same but the atmosphere definitely felt different._

  


_ Will tried to walk smoothly over to Jack but he felt a nervous apprehension that he hadn't felt since before his wild adventure with Captain Sparrow, and then it was Elizabeth who caused the feeling._

  


_ When he got close enough for Jack to see him he decided he would lean against the back of an empty chair casually until he was noticed by the pirate. He was so caught up in the Jack's eyes that he didn't even notice the chair start to slip on the grimy floor. With a loud thud Will's left side hit the tavern floor making most of the loud commotion going on around him stop and stare. The embarrassment showed quite prominently on his face as he looked around at all the dirty faces staring down at him._

  


_ With a regained semi-confidence Will sprang back up only to meet Jack face to face. The man was slightly shorter then Will causing the tip of Jack's nose to barely touch Will's bottom lip. "Well if it was my attention you were trying to get your plan worked perfectly," Jack said with the half-smile Will had been missing so much._

  


___"Blacksmith hands," was all Will could say._

  


_ Jack turned and strolled lazily back to his table in the corner with Will in tow._

  


_ The conversation was bland. On the long trip to Tortuga Will thought of all the things they'd have to talk about. He'd missed Jack so much and there was so much to catch up on but for some reason he was at a bit of a loss for words. Neither Jack nor Will were ever big talkers. Jack definitely knew what to say at the right time but when it came to conversation they were both stuck._

  


_ After formalities like the weather and what was new had been talked dry the conversation died slightly. There was a long pause that neither of them seemed willing to break. After a few minutes Will realized that he couldn't take it anymore and blurted out "I missed you."_

  


_ "What was that, mate?" Jack yelled over the singing drunkards swaying about the bar._

  


_ "I missed you!" Yelled Will trying to get his desperate message across to Jack._

  


_ "I'm sorry, mate, I can't hear a bloody thing you're saying! It's too loud in here."_

  


_ "Is there some place quieter we can go?!"_

  


_ Will thought he saw a tiny smirk cross Jack's face but it was gone in the blink of an eye. "I can't hear you, mate, but listen, I've got a room in the inn above. It'll be mighty easier to talk up there, savvy?"_

  


_ Without even waiting for an answer Jack stood quickly and did his usual swagger through the crowd and towards the stairs. Will had to physically force his legs into moving._

  


_ The room was slightly cleaner then the tavern but that wasn't saying much. It was dank and dark but the warm Caribbean night made sure that Will's hair fell flat and his loose fitting tunic stuck to his chest. Jack flopped onto the bed and lied on his side. He looked up at Will with those dark penetrating eyes that Will had dreamed about for weeks._

  


_ "Now, what was it you were trying to say down there, mate?"_

  


_ Will slowly walked over to the bed and sat inside the curve of Jack's waist. "I said that I missed you."_

  


_ "Good," Without even giving Will a chance to respond Jack lunged at Will's mouth. Will's eye's shot wide not expecting the sudden embrace of the lips but by the time Jack's tongue had entered his mouth he relaxed and followed Jack's lead._

  


_ Jack grabbed Will's shirt and ripped it off not caring about the button's he almost certainly would tear. He stopped kissing to look down and see the smooth, lightly toned torso of his lover. Will took this short break to unbutton Jack's shirt delicately. Jack's eyes roamed up to Will's shoulder and along his arm. Once he was staring at Will's hands he saw that he was having so much trouble with the button's because they were shaking._

  


_ Their eyes met and Will mumbled "blacksmith's hands."_

  


_ "You can't use that as an excuse for everything, mate," Jack said as he tore his own shirt as well. Will looked down at his lover's chest. The tattoo on his left breast still reminded him of their numerous nights together on the Black Pearl. There was a long scar that Will traced with his finger from the middle of his chest down to his right side._

  


_ The soft touch of Will's skin against his drove Jack to near madness. He grabbed Will's arms and flipped him so he was lying on his back with Jack on top. His face fell in an uncharacteristic grace towards Will's and they were lost in each other's touch._

  


what of the mother  
whose house is in flames  
and both of her children  
are in their beds crying  
and she loves them both  
with the whole of her heart  
but she knows she can only  
carry one at a time?  
she's choking on the smoke  
of unthinkable choices  
she is haunted by the voices  
of so many desires  
she's bent over from the business   
of begging forgiveness  
while frantically running around  
putting out fires  


_ Will awoke sometime the next morning to quiet. Unlike Port Royal Tortuga was deathly quiet during the day. Everyone was inside escaping the painful, bright sun. The thought of Port Royal brought reality back to him. Elizabeth, his workshop, his life. What am I doing here? He asked himself. His mind was filled with confusion. Nothing was making sense. Jack was nothing like him, Jack was a pirate, Jack was lying next to him. Without warning Will's eye's started to glaze. _Don't do this! Who cries while sleeping next to a pirate! _ But the tears could not be stopped. At first Will was so confused he wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or pain. But the thoughts his mind had finally focused on proved his suspicion._

  


_ "Blimey, mate, was I that bad?" Jack asked rolling onto his side and staring at Will._

  


_ Will touched Jack's cheek. He'd made up his mind and he wanted to remember this face for as long as he could. "I have to go," he said once he could find his voice again. "I can't do this."_

  


_ Once Will had found his pants and put them on he started to head for the door. He decided it best to leave his shirt. It was torn and it would just remind him of this night for as long as he had it._

  


_ "Will..." Jack sighed as Will reached the cracked door frame. Without saying a word Jack rolled to the edge of the bed and found his pants. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a small box shaped object. After staring fondly at the trinket he threw it at Will and half-smiled._

  


_ With reflexes honed in battle Will deftly caught the projectile and turned and walked out the room. It wasn't until he was outside the tavern that he opened his hand and saw the broken compass in his hand._

  


but then what kind of scale  
compares the weight of two beauties  
the gravity of duties  
or the ground speed of joy?  
tell me what kind of gauge   
can quantify elation?  
what kind of equation  
could i possibly employ?  
and you'll never know, dear   
just how much i loved you   
you probably think this was   
just my big excuse  
but i stand committed  
to a love that came before you  
and the fact that i adore you  
is just one of my truths

"I don't want this!" Will screamed at no one in particular. Elizabeth was probably asleep in the flat they built above the workshop by now but he didn't care. The world could open and the entire Caribbean could be swallowed up and he wouldn't care.

  


With a loud smash the now empty bottle of rum hit the door just a little to the left of where his sword had hit the first day he met Jack. His aim hadn't been as good lately and it never occurred to him that the alcohol might have been the cause.

  


Will leaped out of the chair ready to run out into the quiet streets of Port Royal screaming at anyone or anything that would listen but before he got the chance the booze in his system caught up with him. He fell to his knees and threw-up the majority of the contents of his system on the dusty floor of the workshop.

  


Before he was able to even consider cleaning it all up he fell to the ground and passed out. His thoughts hadn't changed though. He still felt utterly torn between who he should be with and who he could be with.

so i  
i'm goin' home  
to please the one i so love pleasing  
and i don't expect  
he'll have much sympathy for my grieving  
but i guess that this is the price  
that we pay for the privilege   
of living for even a day  
in a world with so many things   
worth believing in


	3. First Things Next

Chapter Title: First Things Next

Author: Saran

Disclaimer: Characters portrayed in my fic belong to Disney.

Author's notes: Very different mood from the previous chapters. It will get angst-filled again, so fear not. Just nudging along some semblance of a plot in this chapter. Believe it or not, this story does, in fact, have a plot. And yes, for those of you that asked, this fic will eventually get to NC-17.

Pairing: Jack/Will

Rating: Arrr (I heart pirates)

*Hail-shot: Small shot that scatters like hail when fired from a cannon.

*Yardarm: The main arm across the mast, which holds up the sail.

It had been too long since he had been to Port Royal. Business always picked up whenever Captain Jack Sparrow ventured anywhere near the straight-laced city. You could take everything a man owned, including the hat off his head, and he would still be standing, wide-eyed, and open mouthed when you turned to go. The poor fools are always in such a state of shock when something as scandalous as robbery by, non other than, a pirate affects them in any way. The city constantly gleamed with an assurance of safety, and everything good and proper in the world that most of the men never even bothered to guard their purses. 

Some of the fun was lost in that aspect of it, but the game just differed here. Instead of trying to pickpocket a purse, in Port Royal, it became a matter of trying to get the biggest purse.

Jack usually did not have time for such things, anymore, now that he captained his ship, again. Now and again he indulged himself, when he could draw his mind away from the harbor big enough to make any ocean-loving man do a dance that is usually reserved for the drunkest man of the night, in Tortuga. Which, on occasion, had been him dancing. 

"Jack.." 

"That's Captain Ja-" 

"Aye, Captain." Jack would not have been surprised to learn that each and every crew member on the Black Pearl did not know the meaning of the word. Swallowing any annoyance, he turned on one heel, towards the voice, to find a weary looking Gibbs.

Gibbs' brushy eyebrows were drooping, and his face was strained from, what Jack guessed, was a result of little or no sleep. 

"What can I do for you, man?" Jack waved his hand in front of both men, as if showing a piece of fine jewelry to a blue blood.

"I'll be straight with you, Jack." 

"Cap-"

"The men are getting restless, and antsy. We know that its not in a Captain's duty to give reason for going where he wants, but why _are_ we going to Port Royal?" His first mate paused, and waited for an answer. Jack noticed that his hands started to fidget. It was unlike Gibbs to be nervous. "Don't you think that Norrington will be wanting to get his hands around your neck?"

Jack studied the older man. Wasn't it obvious why he wanted to go to Port Royal? The white washed walls, and sturdy little social system needed a good jostling now and then. 

"I didn't mean to pry, Captain," Gibbs bobbed his head, and went back to tending to the sails.

_What__'s got him all up in a fright, then? _Sparrow wondered, but before he could dive into the problem further, he remembered that he really should be paying attention to actually getting to the city, instead of just thinking about it. Delving around inside one of this many hidden pockets, good for an innumerable amount of things, he located his compass, and felt a sharp tinge on the back of his neck. 

"You just won't let me forget, will you, lad?" Jack mumbled to himself. Jack had given his old compass to the child of his former best friend, Bill Turner. Not for any sentimental reason, of course. The compass had belonged to Bill, and he was just giving it to the rightful owner. _Keep telling yourself that, you fool. _Thoughts like that last one seemed to creep into the Captain's head more often than he would have liked, and on their own accord, to boot.

With more pressing matters to worry about, like how well his navigating was with this new compass, he pushed all other thoughts into the farthest corner of his mind. How was Jack supposed to find anything with something as illogical as a working compass? He had learned to navigate with his old one, and he just hoped that he hadn't stranded his men in the middle of nowhere.

Jack scanned the water with his telescope for any sign of land. Finding no luck with land, he spotted something else. Two ships. Jack could not keep a grin off of his scruffy face. One was, without a doubt, an escort ship, and the other could be nothing but important. Rich merchants had been known to hire an escort ship for the sake of driving off any sane pirate in the area. 

_It__'s a good thing I'm not sane, then_, Jack thought, his grin widening into a gold speckled mouthful. He allowed himself the joy of watching the ships draw nearer for a couple of blessed minutes, before flinging his leg in a half circle, spinning his body with him. His arms swinging out into the air. His foot hit the desk at the same time he bellowed: "Men!" 

A number of tanned, or otherwise dirty faces, Jack wasn't too sure which option it was for most of his crew, looked towards him, blinking up at the blazing ball in the sky, which was gleaming right behind Jack, making him almost appear to glow. 

He lifted his arm, and haphazardly pointed it in the direction of the two ships, which made his numerous bracelets chime, and sing. "Just over yonder there, if you all care to look, you will see the shapes of two ships. Now," his arm shot up into the air, skimming his dreads, one lone finger above all the rest, "prepare yourselves for what we do best. Fight and pillage!" His last words were lost in a mix of cheers and feet pounding on the desk to get the cannons, and boarding equipment. Jack was left to watch his men, and wonder what the next few minutes would bring.

A spark of something he could not quite put his finger on pulsed in the back of his head. If he did not know better, it could have almost been described as impatient, which as not like Jack at all, so he must have be mistaken. Regret? Captain Jack Sparrow does not regret anything_. Regret is for people that have something to lose, _he thought to himself. _Captain Sparrow is the scourge of the Spanish Main, he lives his life fearing nothing! _His thoughts picked up ferocity as he went on. Just as suddenly dropping into a tiny voice that blared louder than any other in his head. _What about Will? Why are you not going to Port Royal? Go to him. Now._

Jack realized that he was clutching his new compass with such force that it made his hand throb, and with more will power than he cared to admit to, his hand unwrapped itself, dropping the gadget in his pocket. 

"Captain, we be nearing the ships. What will you have us do?" The voice of a crewman shook Jack back into his currently situation.

He paused.

"Use a hail-shot* on the Merchant ship. We don't want to have them a league under, and us diving for loot all night, savvy? Just enough to scare the fools." The captain swaggered towards his men, and started to shout any number of orders to them, as they neared the ships. 

Scanning the, most likely, heavily armed escort ship, with more accuracy then before, he could now see men running to arm the ship, he spotted something familiar. Someone to be more specific. "Opportune moment..." A surge of excitement bubbled up inside of him. Raising his voice so the rest of the ship could hear him, he yelled "Don't sink the escort. Our lovely companion, Norrington is on it. And wouldn't it just be fun for us to be reunited with the man?"

Laugher rippled through the crowd, and the men hastened their work. 

With the ships nearing each other, a calm came over Jack, as it often did when he was about to do what he loved most. 

The thing about piracy, and pillaging in general, was not any amount of wealth or glory one could achieve. Any bloke can scrape up a couple doubloons, and make up a story or two about how he got off an island with only the hair off his back, and a couple of sea creatures, but to attempt freedom the way a pirate who truly loves the ocean, more specifically, freedom, is something unto itself. Freedom cannot be bought, and it cannot be traded. Jack had learned that the way every man who strives for freedom had. Once you get to the top, and realize that every thing you own is just one more chain holding you to slavery, you give it all up to obtain that which you simply had in the first place. A will to live, and the freedom to live it.

In a minute or two Jack would be living the freedom he loved. Norrington's ship, along with the merchant ship, which, he realized was probably of terrible importance if the Commodore of Port Royal was accompanying it, were travelling towards his Pearl, and he could see the scuttling men with his naked eye now.

"Captain?" Gibb's voice questioned from the desk below him. Jack turned one eye towards him, and raised one hand limply, as a signal to make ready for fire. The whole world seemed to pause and wait for the oncoming action. The gentle sway of Jack's body even seemed to slow down.

_You could be with Will right now_. Jack cursed himself for thinking of the boy right now. Every time he had something important to do, the blacksmith always managed to squirm inside his head.

Something whizzed by Jack's ear, with a high humming noise, and snapped his head back into reality. The pirate had no need to glance over his shoulder to see what it had been. The characteristic splash that sounded behind his ship told him enough.

"Now what's that bloody bastard up to?" He surveyed the distance between the ships, and it was not the distance that puzzled Jack. Norrington's cannon fire could have hit the merchant vessel just as easily as the Black Pearl. Another shot fired, which blew a hole in the merchant ship's sail. Jack leaned back, and furrowed his brows, putting both arms up in front of him. A few chuckles from the crew crept out, and one man outright bursting with laugher, made Jack grin roguishly, too. "Not sure who's side the man is on, anymore," he said loudly. Jack's black-rimmed eyes narrowed despite his light-hearted jest. He lowered his voice to almost a whisper "Norrington must really be wanting me head, if he's becoming this rash. You make things too easy, mate," Sparrow's voice raised again, so the crew could hear him, the lone laugher was calming down, "Hold fire!" A couple of mutters made their way through the crowd, as Jack turned the wheel on the Pearl to the right. 

The Captain's ship began to move in the same direction as the Commodore's, as they began to circle the merchant ship. He could see plainly the frustration on the ship opposite his. The red coats were all up in a fluster over the terrible pirates that had outsmarted them, in the most devious of ways. Not long now, until they are raging enough to fire as stupidly as before. 

Several minutes of the ship's circling each other, like sharks, deemed to be too much for Norrington, as a cannon blast soon erupted from his ship, sending an iron ball screaming towards both ships. It arced over the merchant vessel, and ripped through the gun wall of the Black Pearl. Jack grimaced at the minor damage. 

"Fire at will!" Jack bellowed to his men, his eyes fixed on the two ships. Granted, hitting a moving ship is about as easy as juggling two or three women. Jack had learned through experience about that delicate topic. Yes, hitting the ship would be hard, but then again, he is Captain Jack Sparrow, and what can he not do?

A torrent of raining iron flew above him, and curved towards the ships, most of it spattering into the white topped ocean, but some of it contacted the boats, from what he could make out. Splinters of wood, and whatever else flew into the air, and back down onto the desk. Jack smiled broadly.

The sudden offensive on the pirates part enraged the Commodore, from Sparrow could make out with his naked eye. Norrington was becoming frantic, his arms waving in every direction at once. He seemed to be fighting with an officer of lower rank, about something important, but quickly overpowered the man due to rank, and made a throwing motion towards the merchant ship, and the Pearl. Jack assumed the gesture was aimed at him, and became curious as to what the man was up to.

The pirate did not have to wait long. He heard the eruption of cannon fire, but could not see what flew out of the cannon. Jack squinted, trying it figure out what happened. His crew became suddenly silent, sensing something was awry. The only thing moving was the gentle, salty breeze, and the occasional beaded dread jingling merrily in the wind. 

Seconds went by, until a creaking on the middle, merchant ship caught Jack's attention. The sails started to move, until the whole Yardarm*moaned, and toppled over, flaking the middle of the, now, damaged ship. The crew on the ship frantically dove into the water, some diving head first, while others seemed to contemplate their actions before jumping into the heavily salted water. Countless heads poked up, and looked around for help, as their ship groaned, and creaked under the weight of the break, and slowly sank, taking whatever treasure it held with it.

Jack was torn between amusement, and annoyance, as he surveyed what happened. He could hear Norrington screaming like a wet cat about what just happened, no doubt blaming it on the poor sap that tried to stop him from firing in the first place. 

The Commodore seemed to have forgotten Jack, and his ship for the moment. Seeing no reason to stay, he swung around to address his crew once again. "Well, now. That turned into quite a different thing all together, didn't it, mates?" Some took it as humour, while others nodded gravely in agreement. "Since there is nothing left here worth taking, we will continue on course to Port Royal." Jack thought this a very good idea, but from the looks his crew gave him he thought again. "Not a good idea?"

"If you don't mind me saying so, Jack, don't you be thinking that the whole fleet will be out looking for us, and going to Port Royal will be like the heart of the storm." 

_Gibbs made a point_, Jack grudging thought. _The boy will have to wait for another time_. Admitting that it himself made his heart sink right out of his body. 

"Right man, excellent point. Port Royal has had enough commotion for now." Jack over dramatically swaggered to the wheel of the Black Pearl, pulling his ship away from the wreckage and turned to his men, "We make course for Anton Port." His last words set his crew a flight in a scattering of numerous jobs that needed attending to, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

The wind cradled, and caressed his skin as the shipwrecked scene became steadily smaller behind him.

_Why is it every time I think of you I feel like I am going to explode?__ I will be back soon to see you, mate._

__


	4. You Had Time

Chapter Title: You Had Time

Author: j.bryan

Disclaimer: Oh Disney...if I owned half the things you owned I'd die of happiness. Also, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (sigh)

Author's notes: The majority of this fic was written at 3 o'clock in the morning so I apologize for any stupid mistakes 

Pairing: Jack/Will

Rating: R "The following program contains scenes of nudity, sexuality, and scenes of violence. Viewer Discretion is advised." 

  
  
  


_I'm a fool_, Will thought to himself. _He's a pirate! Why would he ever come back just for me?_

  


Will Turner had gotten strangely used to his thoughts floating towards Jack Sparrow. It bothered him at first but after months of denial he finally decided that Jack did mean something to him. The past three and a half months without any contact whatsoever had been hard on Will. The constant and haunting memories, the fear, the worry, it all compounded on his shoulders making him subconsciously walk with more of a slouch then he used to.

  


His fiancé, Elizabeth, was getting antsy as well. She knew something was wrong, Will could tell by all the worried glances she kept sending him, but the severity of the situation was completely beyond her. It killed Will to hurt her this way but he couldn't ignore the thoughts in his head anymore then he could the blood in his heart.

  


In the long run it was a good thing that Jack hadn't come back to Port Royal, really. Will knew that these feelings were probably just some stupid manifestation of his nervousness about getting married to Elizabeth. They would pass and it would be easiest for them to pass if there wasn't a constant reminder swaggering around the city streets as if controlled by a drunken puppeteer. It was a normal life Will wanted, a life with a wife and maybe a few kids, not gallivanting about with a half-crazy sea-dog.

  


how can I go home  
with nothing to say  
I know you're going to look at me that way  
and say what did you do out there  
and what did you decide  
you said you needed time  
and you had time

  
  


It was these thoughts that Will's mind was stuck on while walking through the streets of Port Royal one late evening. The sun had set just a few minutes ago and then sky was lit up slightly with splashes of pink and gold. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular. He had become accustomed to strolling the streets aimlessly letting his thoughts envelop his consciousness. His mind was so caught up in Jack that he almost didn't notice Governor Swann coming around the corner. The last thing Will needed right now was another confrontation with his future father-in-law. Every other conversation they'd had recently had centered around "when are you going to wed my daughter!" and "come on, Young Turner, the clock is ticking."

  


Will ran for the first door he could find and slammed into it sending it flying open. He quickly ran inside and closed the door shut behind him. It wasn't until after he was sure that Governor Swann was gone that he looked around and realized he had leaped right into his own blacksmith workshop. "Well that was handy," he muttered as he walked down the few stairs and patted his donkey on the nose.

  


"Will, is that you?!" A call came from the newly added top floor of the workshop that Will recognized as Elizabeth. "Will if it is you down there I want you to know that I'm going to bed. Please come up soon. Will?"

  


Will stared at his feet not knowing what to do. He had been faced with this decision many times before but for some reason it seemed harder to make this time. He could go upstairs and see his fiancé, who he would die for in a second, or he could sit down in his chair, pick up the bottle of rum from the hidden cupboard and wallow in his own self pity.

  


He wouldn't have been able to describe it if he tried. The yearning to be upstairs with the woman he loved compared with the yearning to feel the smooth bottle in his hands and the rum flow down his esophagus. In the end, it was the bottle that won. Elizabeth was warm and beautiful but for some reason she couldn't comfort him like the bottle could.

  


you are a china shop  
and I am a bull  
you are really good food  
and I am full  
I guess everything is timing  
I guess everything's been said  
so I am coming home with an empty head

  
  


It took more alcohol then it used to, to effect Will's mind but it still didn't take much. After only a few swigs of the rum Will could feel his mind wavering slightly. He was far from drunk, he knew this, but he was no longer sober. This being the reason why, when the door of the workshop flew open, he wasn't completely sure he believed what he saw. There standing in the open door frame was the silhouette of a man with dark coarse hair and a sheathed sword hanging from his belt. It wasn't until after he talked that Will was sure of who it was.

  


"You know, someone once told me that rum was 'a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into vile scoundrels,'" the voice of Captain Jack Sparrow was like heaven in Will's ear. He stood up immediately and walked closer to make sure this wasn't just some crazy hallucination.

you'll say did they love you or what  
I'll say they love what I do  
the only one who really loves me is you  
and you'll say girl did you kick some butt  
and I'll say I don't really remember  
but my fingers are sore  
and my voice is too

  
  


So many sentences ran through Will's head as if in some sort of race. _How are you? Where have you been? What have you done? You still look exactly the same. I missed you... _But none of them would come out. As if moving on their own free will, Will's lips and tongue worked together to spit out "That's all you have to say! I haven't seen you in over three months and the first thing you say to me is some joke?!"

  


"I got into a little bit of trouble with our old friend Commodore Norrington that prevented me last visit. I hear the man's been discharged though because of our little tussle. Not like he didn't deserve it, eh?."

  


"That's your excuse?! A 'tussle' with Norrington!"

  


Jack strolled lazily over to the fireplace, took his hat off and placed it purposefully on the anvil next to the burning kiln. "What's the matter, mate? Not quite the welcome I had been expecting," he said peering into the fire.

  


"You're damn right I'm angry! Who wouldn't be if they had been left by their lover for an overgrown piece of driftwood!"

  


Jack turned to face Will and tilted his head to the left. "Is that a challenge?"

  


Without saying a word Will walked to the wall and grabbed one of the many swords he'd made over the years that he'd been working at the workshop. It was one of the newer ones and for some reason the ones he'd made in the last few months weren't quite as perfectly balanced or crafted as they used to be but it still had a hilt end and a pointy end and at the moment that's all that mattered.

  


"Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack said as he unsheathed his own sword. The words were meant as a playful taunt but the memory of the first time Will had met the captain sent him into an even deeper level of rage then before.

  


Without thinking Will lunged at Jack sword first. Jack could tell Will was not all that sober so deflecting his attack with a simple parry was easier then before. Will was the one doing most of the attacking, sending his blade flying in lines and circles all around his perimeter while Jack stood back and blocked.

  


A strike to Will's right, a block to Jack's left. An overhead sweep, an overhead block. Will was getting tired of this violent dance. He could tell Jack wasn't giving his all, _he probably think's I'm drunk which I most certainly am not!_

  


Will made for a diagonal strike across Jack's chest which was easily held at bay by the pirate. They stood there both leaning into the intersection of blades. The two swords made a cross shape in between the combatants. "Why are you holding back?"

  


"What now, would give you that idea?" Jack remarked staring into Will's eyes deeply.

  


"Well, stop it."

  


"Aye." Jack leaned over the crossed blades and buried his lips in his opponent. The feel of Jack's lips soothed Will like no bottle ever could. His legs started to buckle beneath his weight but some instinctual force made his hand keep a firm grip on the hilt of his sword.

  


Captain Jack Sparrow leaned in harder trying to engulf Will into his very being. Will's legs finally gave way with all the pressure and he fell backward with Jack following closely. As if nothing had happened Jack continued to explore the inside of Will's mouth with his tongue not even noticing that the blades hadn't even moved.

  


Will enjoyed every second of this bliss. He had missed Jack so and having him here in his workshop, drowning in his kisses, made up for the last three and a half months. His mind was so wrapped up in having his old lover back he didn't even feel his own blade slowly start to cut into his chest. Once he did notice, his first reaction was to pull away and get the small pain away from him but the pull of Jack's lips was too tempting. The touch of the blade was too apparent to just ignore so he instead let the feel seep into him and added it to the pleasure happening in his face. For the first time in a long time, Will felt.

  


The swords stayed put until Jack couldn't take the lust anymore and threw them aside along with all the clothes they were both wearing.

  


you'll say it's really good to see you  
you'll say I missed you horribly  
you'll say let me carry that  
give that to me  
and you will take the heavy stuff  
and you will drive the car  
and I'll look out the window making jokes  
about the way things are

  
  


A few hours later Will awoke lying on the dusty floor of his workshop. It wasn't until after he felt the stubbly chest on his back and the arm enfolded around his torso that he realized that what had happened wasn't just some amazing dream. He reached towards his chest and felt the newly made scar running in a perfectly straight diagonal line along his chest. It was still red and protruded slightly but in Will's mind it was the most beautiful part of his body.

  


After making sure Jack's chest moved slow enough to mean he was asleep Will whispered "I love you." He would have thought the words to have sounded odd but it seemed perfectly natural for Will. He was glad the pirate was asleep though. The quiet statement would have just embarrassed Will and most likely sent the captain running.

  


Will was so caught up in what he had just admitted to the world he didn't even notice Jack's breathing hasten.

how can I go home  
with nothing to say  
I know you're going to look at me that way  
and say what did you do out there  
and what did you decide  
you said you needed time  
and you had time


	5. Shy

Title: Shy

Author: j.bryan

Disclaimer: Copyrights for the movie Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney.

Author's Notes: The reason it took so long for this chapter is because I'm starting to lose motivation for this fic. This is Chapter 5 of either 8 or 9 so there's still a long way to go.

Song used: "Shy" by Ani DiFranco. All of the songs that have been used or will be used in this fic are by Ani DiFranco

Paring: Jack and Will

Rating: R

the heat is so great  
it plays tricks with the eye  
it turns the road to water  
and then from water to sky  
and there's a crack in the concrete floor  
and it starts at the sink  
there's a bathroom in a gas station  
and i've locked myself in it to think

  
  


Bodies intertwined. Arms wrapped around torsos. Legs enfolded by legs. Faces locked.

  


Jack stared into Will's eyelids. They had shut tight hours ago but Jack was unable to sleep. Sleeping wasn't exactly the easiest thing for Jack to do anymore, especially when spending the night with Will. His mind was always swimming with thoughts. Thoughts that kept sleep at bay. There was something about Will's chiseled features that kept Jack from ever turning away.

  


Sunlight started to seep through the bottom of the window showing the room for what it really was. There were discarded clothes lying all over the room. Some draped over the chair in the corner and some strewn about the desk to the left. He was glad the passion in this relationship was still alive and kicking. After all, a good moan every now and then was the only reason he kept returning to Port Royal. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

and back in the city  
the sun bakes the trash on the curb  
the men are pissing in doorways  
and the rats run in herds  
i've got a dream of your face  
that scares me awake  
i put too much on my table  
and now i got too much a stake

  


As the sun slowly rose higher the light crept up the side of the bed and across Will's face. His face seemed to shine to Jack and it made him all the more attracted when his eyes started to drift open.

  


"Morning already?" Will said groggily.

  


"Seems as though," was all Jack said in return.

  


"Do you have to go? You just got here yesterday."

  


"Mr. Gibbs returned to the ship last night with the cargo we came for. We have other business in other ports, Will." A need for cargo was the excuse he gave Will and his crew for coming to Port Royal so often. There was no need to let them all know the real reason. Especially when Jack wasn't completely sure of the real reason himself.

  


Will's eyes fell as if he'd come to a conclusion he didn't enjoy. "I should probably get back to shore. Elizabeth will be wondering where I've been all night."

  


Without even looking at Jack Will unwrapped his arms from Jack's body and stood up. After successfully finding his clothes in the mess Will walked out the door and found the row boat he'd used to get out to the Black Pearl. The early morning sun shone in his newly opened eyes making seeing properly a difficulty.

  


Jack came out of the cabin after he was sure that Will was off the ship. He watched the blacksmith row back to Port Royal methodically. He knew the boy was tired of having to say goodbye to him so often but what could he do? It's not as if the infamous Jack Sparrow was ever going to give up piracy for a blacksmith in some back water settlement.

and i might let you off easy  
yeah i might lead you on  
i might wait for you to look for me  
and then i might be gone  
where i come from and where i'm going  
and i'm lost in between  
i might go up to that phone booth  
and leave a veiled invitation on your machine

  


There weren't many taverns in Port Royal. Most of the people who resided in the British Settlement were satisfied with a few sips of a good brandy every now and then. Many of the citizens wouldn't be caught dead sitting alone in a dusty pub ordering glass after glass of rum. It was this fact that made it so easy for Jack to spot Will sitting alone in a corner of the Little Plastic Castle Pub.

  


Will's focus was stuck on his half empty glass so he didn't notice Jack move with his characteristic swagger to a table by him. He leaned up against a chair and waited for Will to notice him. Eventually, however, Jack got impatient so to announce his presence he said "if you're waiting for me to fall it's not going to happen."

and you'll stop me, won't you  
if you've heard this one before  
the one where i surprise you  
by showing up at your front door  
saying 'let's not ask what's next,  
or how, or why'  
i am leaving in the morning  
so let's not be shy

  


A smile creased Will's previously sullen face as he looked up and saw the very man he had been thinking of. "Jack...," was all he could spit out. After the initial shock left he looked the pirate up and down and realized that The Great Captain Jack Sparrow was wearing a cloak with a hood up. "Why are you wearing that?" asked Will, never being one for tact.

  


After walking over and sitting across the small round table from Will Jack said, "I had been on my way in here earlier when I noticed an old friend of mine enter the tavern." He jerked his head to the far corner where another lone figure was drowning themselves in a drink. "I thought a disguise would be better."

  


Will craned his neck around Jack to see an ex-commodore looking quite disheveled and unshaven. "Oh Norrington? He's been in here almost as much as I have since he got discharged. You seem to be the reason this pub makes any mon-." A hand beneath the table made him unable to finish his sentence.

  


"I never was one for much small talk," Jack said as he caressed the inside of Will's thigh.

  


"Jack we can't here," Will managed to exhale. "Norrington is right over there. Let's go back to the Pearl."

  


"I don't think I'll be able to make it mate," Jack whispered into Will's ear. "I'll get us a room." With one last inappropriate tempt with his hand Jack stood up and found the bartender.

  


Will watched as Jack threw a small purse of money at the barkeep and headed upstairs. A little while later the blacksmith headed towards the stairs trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Once he was out of sight of the only other patron in the bar Will ran up the stairs as fast as he could. After finding the door that was left slightly ajar he entered and found Jack spread out on the bed grasping himself.

  


"Decided to start without me?" Will said as he lightly pushed the door, not noticing the fact that it never closed completely.

the door opens, the room winces  
the housekeeper comes in without a warning  
and i squint at the muscular motel lady  
say 'hey good morning'  
and she jumps, her keys jingle  
and she leaves as quick as she came in  
and i roll over and taste the pillow with my grin  
well, the sheets are twisted and damp  
and the heat is so great  
and i swear i can feel the mattress  
sinking underneath your weight  
oh sleep is like a fever  
and I'm glad when it ends  
and the road flows like a river  
and pulls me around every bend

  


Hours later Jack exited the room and walked down the stairs. _An early morning pick-me-up would be mighty fine right about now, _he thought to himself. "Barkeep! A shot of rum and don't go anywhere."

  


"Didn't sleep well last night?" A familiar voice said from behind Jack. The pirates eyes widened as the realization hit but he composed his face before turning around.

  


"Commodore Norrington. Or is just regular old Norrington now?"

  


"I'm not a stupid man Jack. I'll admit I've made some stupid mistakes in my past but last night I made the best decision of my life," Norrington said with a sneer.

  


"And what, pray tell, might that have been?"

  


Norrington turned his back to Jack and walked to a table. Sitting in an old wooden chair he rested both feet on another. "I happened to catch a little burlesque show here last night. One that might ruin the lives of more then one person."

  


"How much do you know?" Jack asked suddenly more interested in what the man had to say.

  


"Enough. The real question here though is what this information is worth to you, Mr. Sparrow."

  


Jack could see where this conversation was going and he didn't like it one bit. He knew he didn't have much to lose. If Norrington spread around what he saw Jack could just lift anchor and sail away. It was Will and Elizabeth that stood to lose here. "What do you want?"

  


"I haven't forgotten the days of when I was Commodore, Jack. My mission now is the same one it was then: to put an end to piracy. Now I may not have a fleet behind me to sink your ship but there is more then one way to skin a cat, as it were. I want you and your sorry excuse for a crew to leave Port Royal and never return," after a brief pause for effect he continued with his terms. "On top of that, I never want to hear of either The Black Pearl or Captain Jack Sparrow ever ransacking a settlement or committing any other type of piracy. If I do, then your bedfellow and his fiancé are going to have a pretty big weight dropped on their shoulders. Do I make myself clear?"

  


"Crystal," was all Jack said as his face crossed with an obviously faux smile.

  


"Excellent. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to come to me with your answer. I shall see you then."  
  
the heat is so great  
it plays tricks with the eye  
it turns road to water  
and water to sky  
and there's a crack in the concrete floor  
and it starts at the sink  
there's a bathroom in a gas station  
and i've locked myself  
in it to think  
  
and you'll stop me, won't you...


End file.
